Trying
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: Its a SoraKiari. set in medival times T in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Sora thought about what he had just dome to Riku, his best friend. He was all bloody on his arms and many other places. A girl with a cloak on had a type of sword in her hand , but she never used it. She walked up to him gracefully and kissed him. He felt different. Then he saw he was back to normal to see the girl staring at him but she was smiling.

Sora walked over to Riku, but his breath was shorter an you mind if you walk along my horse?" Sora looked at her and saw her with a scared look in her eyes, but then he saw that her eyes were a light blue eyes that just made Sora felt like he had a friend….

Sorry, forgot the disclaimer, I dont own KH nor its characters. So well R&R to tell me what I could improve. Ohhh. THis is if she never came to the destiny islands and that this is set in medival times. i know its weird.. See YAh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the girl told Sora "Were here." Sora looked up to see her struggling to get Riku down. He then grabbed Riku and grabbed him and put him over his shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

After 15 minutes of silence the girl asked "What is your name?" Sora looked at the girl and replied with "My name is Sora, and he's Riku. What is your name?"

"My name is Kiari, it is nice to meet you." the girl named Kiari replied. She smiled and then told Sora "Come follow me, its only a 4th of a mile ways up the path."

Sora nodded and then asked "Who do you live with?" Kiari looked then looked at Sora and then replied.

"I live with my Grandma, and with 6 other princesses," Kiari smiled but then said "Where here."

Sora then looked at the building, it was made of stone, the stone looked like a light gray. Sora then thought 'She's a princess who lives in a well kept castle and lives with 6 other princesses.' Sora then sighed. And then followed Kiari up through the draw bridge.

After they entered through the draw bridge and into the castle he saw 6 tall and medium sized girls stating in the hallway. One who was in a pink dress asked in a sweet and calm voice "Where were you Kiari?"

Kiatri replied with "I was walking around looking for children and making sure no more where wandering around, but then I saw them." "He was bleeding badly and I somewhat bandaged him but I need more than what I had which was the cloth." The girl in the pink then ordered "Get him to the infirmary immediately." Then Kiari raced down with Sora to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

_Discalimer: I dont own KH only this storys plot._

_R&R!_

_Chapter 3_

Sora set Riku down in one of the bed, where Riku then opened his eyes for a split second and then closed them again. Sora sighed and then looked at Kiari who was staring at the wall and she looked like she was thinking. Then she said to Sora "Come with me, I'll help you wash up and help you find some new cloths to wear." Sora nodded (Sora's wearing his cloths from the first KH) Sora then looked down at his cloths which were torn, ripped and somewhat covered with blood. He then followed Kiari and then disappeared up the stairs.

After following Kiari up the stairs and cleaning up he then looked at the clothing Kiari had picked out for him. She told him "Try them on and if they fit keep them." Sora then sighed again and tried on the outfit where it was the colors red, black, yellow. When he tried it on he saw and then thought 'It fits just right.' Then he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door to see Kiari with Riku, Riku had a better bandage on and new clothing. Sora smiled and Riku walked over to Sora and asked "You feeling alright?"

Sora nodded and then asked "You?"

Riku looked at him and then said "Fine and better." he then smiled at Sora, then Riku complemented "Nice cloths."

Sora nodded and then looked at Kiari. She wore a long purple dress that had a lily painted on the bottom. Sora then told Kiari "You…l-look nice in the dress." Sora then blushed and thought 'Why did I have to stutter..' Sora then looked at Kiari again and she was walking over to him, he noticed she had something wrapped behind her back.

Kiari then told Sora "Here, this is for you." Sora then looked at what she was handing to him, it was the thing that she was hiding behind her back. En Kiar then said "It choose you, you passed it after you arrived." Kiari then looked at Sora and asked "Will you take it?"

Sora then nodded and said "Yes, I'll protect everyone from the darkness and I'll protect you and Riku from the darkness." Sora then looked at Riku who then looked at him.

"Sora, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Riku told Sora, Sora nodded.

After a while they heard Kiari say "Supper." from outside Sora's door. Riku and Sora were sitting in his bedroom looking at the keyblade. But since Kiari told them it was supper they walked down the stairs to see Kiari and other girls sitting around a long table. Kiari then got up and told Sora and Riku "These are the other princesses that I live with." she paused for a second and then introduced them all. (Sorry too lazy to type that much. They are the same ones from KH.) After being introduced to the princesses, Sora said to the princesses "It is a pleasure to meet you all." Riku then nodded in agreement.

After eating their supper Kiari asked Sora "Sora, I want to show you something."

Sora looked at her and nodded and followed her into the garden….

_Me: How was it? Please review but please no flames! BYE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamier: Dont own KH._

_Chapter 4_

After Kiari led Sora into the garden she asked Sora "Have you ever been in a garden before?" Sora nodded and replied "I think so, when I was very little but I don't remember it." Kiari looked at him and then said "I want to show you something and tell you something," she paused "Umm Sora I want to say that I love you." Kiari then blushed and then when she looked at Soar he was blushing and staring at her with a smile on his face. Sora then said "Kiari," he then paused and then continued "I love you too." Then Kiari grabbed Sora hand and told Sora "Know I can show you what I was going to show you." then she ran and then he followed. Deeper into the garden.

She then stopped and picked up something and handed it to him. When he looked at it he asked "What is it?" Kiari giggled and then said "It's a gem, it's called Earthshine gem, all I know is that it holds the great spirit of the lion Simba." Sora smiled at her and then grabbed her hand and then took something out of his pocket, he then told Kiari "Close your eyes." Kiari then giggled and shut her eyes. He then put a necklace around her neck. He then told her "Open." When Kiari opened her eyes she saw a little silver crown on a chair around her neck. She smiled and then turned around to see Sora smiling at her. She ran up to him and hugged him, then she kissed him. They both blushed lightly but that didn't matter..

_Me:_ _Sorry that the chapters are so short. Please Review! _


End file.
